The relationship
by son Patrick
Summary: Goten and Trunks have been dating, but will Trunks want to go all the way?
1. Default Chapter

The Relationship  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: this takes place when Goten is 16 and Trunks is 17. Slash warning!  
  
Authors Note: I do not own any of the characters or DBZ but I do own the idea and this story.  
  
"Mom!" Trunks yelled waling to his mother's room, "can Goten sleep over?"  
  
"If you promise not to make a mess like last time." Bulma replied.  
  
"OK!" He said and ran to his room. "You're allowed Goten." He said into the phone.  
  
"OK, I'll pack then get my dad to bring me over, see ya soon." Goten said and hung up.  
  
In two minutes the doorbell rang. Trunks raced down to open the door. There was Goten.  
  
"Hey Goten, c'mon lets go up to my room." Trunks said.  
  
"Ok," Goten replied.  
  
So, they went up to Trunks' room. They made popcorn, watched movies until midnight. Until Bulma and Vegeta were asleep. They turned off the TV and sat on Trunks' bed.  
  
Goten made the first move.  
  
He leaned closer to Trunks, tilted his head to the side and gave Trunks a big kiss on the lips. Trunks rubbed his hands up the back of Goten and grabbed his head. Goten pushed Trunks down onto his back. He slowly started to take off his shirt. They stopped kissing for a split second so that Trunks' shirt could come off. Still kissing, Goten went to take off Trunks' belt. Trunks stopped him.  
  
"Goten, what are you doing?" Trunks asked him.  
  
"We've been going out for some time now, I think it's time we.went to the next level." Goten explained his reasoning.  
  
Trunks smiled, "alright," and kissed Goten again.  
  
Goten toke off Trunks' pants and went down.  
  
This isn't it.There's more, just wait for next chapter..The Memories!  
  
Please R&R. 


	2. The memories

The Memories  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: In this chapter Trunks starts to get uncertain about their relationship.  
  
Goten slowly let Trunks' hard manhood enter his mouth. Slowly he began to massage it with his tongue.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Trunks," Goten said trying to catch up with his best friend, "I didn't know you were invited."  
  
"Yeah, well, I only came because they said that someone wanted to meet me." Trunks explained.  
  
"So, who is it?" Goten asked.  
  
"I dunno, I'm still waiting." Trunks said.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten slowly forced Trunks to a sitting position so it would be easier. Goten felt Trunks' manhood get harder and start to poke at the tip of his mouth.  
  
* * *  
  
"7 minutes in heaven, best friend style!" The host yelled, "why don't you pick lovely lady."  
  
A beautiful girl reached in a hat and pulled out a piece of paper. She gave it to the host.  
  
He read the paper, "Goten!"  
  
Goten walked up.  
  
"Who's your best friend?" The host asked.  
  
Goten totally oblivious responded, "Trunks!"  
  
Meanwhile, Trunks was sitting on a couch. A girl sat down next to him. She kept on looking over at him. Just then about a hundred people rushed over, grabbed him and shoved him in a closet.  
  
* * *  
  
All of a sudden Trunks felt pressure in the tip of his penis. He wondered what it could be, what could be causing this. Then he opened his eyes to see Goten there, sucking away. Trunks felt, what he realized to be, semen spurt out. He quickly retaliated to see the semen still flowing out.  
  
"What are you doing Trunks?" Goten said, "we were just getting to good part."  
  
"I.I don't know." Trunks replied.  
  
* * *  
  
"I've.I've always loved you." Goten said right when the door opened.  
  
Trunks noticed a girl, tearing at the eyes, and then running away.  
  
* * *  
  
"I think that's enough for tonight." Trunks said and put on his bed and tried to go to sleep.  
  
Well.that's chapter 2, please R&R again.  
  
Stay tuned for chapter 3, The Confrontation! 


	3. The Confrontatioon

The Confrontation  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Trunks tries to avoid Goten as much as he can. While he's busy avoiding him he continuosly bumps into the girl in his memories.  
  
  
  
Trunks got to school early that day, he knew Goten always came late. He quickly went into his first period, Goten would never look for him in a classroom. The teacher was there, writing out the lesson plan for the day on the board when he came in.  
  
"Oh, Trunks, so nice to see you." The teacher said, "what are you doing here so early?"  
  
"Just getting an early start on thing." Trunks said getting his books out.  
  
He sat there getting ready when there was a knock on the door and a girl stepped in.  
  
"Oh, Mr. Tsuya." She was saying before she noticed Trunks and ran out.  
  
The teacher looked back, "did someone call my name?"  
  
"Yeah, she just left." Trunks explained.  
  
The teacher went back to work.  
  
First period went by as usual, with no Goten. Things were working out good so far. He just had to get to his locker quick before Goten could catch up to him.  
  
He made his way to his locker without notice of Goten.  
  
When he went to close his locker he heard someone yell, "hey, Trunks! There you are! Wait up!"  
  
Trunks didn't want to wait up. He sped up down the opposite direction. He turned sharply into a room. The wrong room. The girls bathroom. Luckily there's was no one in there.except for someone in a stall, crying, the stall started to open. He couldn't be seen. He needed a plan.  
  
The girl walked out tearing at the eyes, Trunks who was now floating at the ceiling, recognized her as the girl in the memories.  
  
He floated down and went out, hopping Goten was gone. He was.  
  
2nd period went by normal. It was math, it never made any sense to Trunks.  
  
He dreaded lunch and 3rd period. Him and Goten always ate lunch together and were in the same 3rd period together. He couldn't ditch, they'd notice.  
  
At lunch he decided to eat in a different room. A room that not many people eat in. Unfortunately the girl in the memories ate there. She came in, stared at Trunks and left.  
  
3rd period was weirder. Goten wasn't there. But, the girl was there. He never noticed her there before. It was weird, it seemed that Goten was nowhere, thank god, and the girl was everywhere.  
  
4th period neither had the girl or Goten. But, he knew what he had to do. He needed to talk to the girl, after school that's what he would do.  
  
At the bus stop, which he never used, he waited, he knew every normal person toke it. Every normal person includes everybody but him and Goten. He waited and waited, she didn't show up. All he could think about was talking to her  
  
A bus came by, the girl stepped out.  
  
Trunks was shocked.  
  
She walked right up to him. She backed him up to the glass bus stop.  
  
"You want to talk." She said plainly.  
  
"Y-" he began but got cut off.  
  
She raised a finger to his lips. "No don't speak." She leaned close, tilted her head and kissed him deeply, passionately. She grabbed his hand. Then broke the kiss. She seemed angry. She had an aura. He thought only the z fighters could generate auras. She merely pushed on his chest. He went flying. She stepped back on to the bus. Trunks saw just enough to see the aura turn yellow the she was gone.  
  
He laid there, confused, hurt, and something was in his hand. He looked to his hand. There was a letter, he read it.  
  
It said:  
  
Dear Trunks (yes I know your name.)  
  
If you want to talk. Come to Fishugi Showe park at noon, tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Who is this girl? How could she hurt Trunks so easily?  
  
To find out this and more, read the next chapter: The Secret! 


	4. The secret

The Secret  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Trunks talks with the strange girl. He finds everything out about her. Meanwhile Goten finds means of "relieving" his tension.  
  
Trunks got up, still holding his chest. "How could she?" He asked himself and then toke off. He flew straight home.  
  
He realized something, the note said noon, and tomorrow he had a retreat, which was going on at noon. He couldn't skip out and still pass the course. But he had to find out who the girl was.  
  
While Trunks was pondering this, Goten was at his house pondering something else.  
  
"Why?" Goten asked himself as he paced back and forth in his room. "Why would he ditched? I thought he loved me? I loved him." He said as trickles of tears came crawling out of his eyes. "Why?" He screamed! "Why have you done this to me!"  
  
The next day  
  
Trunks decided to pretend he was going to school. He packed his stuff, said bye to his mom, and went to Fishugi Showe park.  
  
He waited there. Watching as little kids, not old enough to be in school, played with their parents. He watched dogs run and play. All boring stuff until the bus came, the 12:00 bus. She stepped out.  
  
He walked up to her.  
  
"Before you do or say anything, what was that aura thing you had around you? When we last meet?" Trunks asked immediately.  
  
"Um.yeah.about that." She said brushing some her out of her face. "You might not believe this but, I'm not human."  
  
Trunks was not as shocked as she thought he would be.  
  
"I am part of a race called the Sayians. We are dying out. I fear that my mother and I are the last left. That's how I could hurt you so easily. No petty human could stand in my way." She explained.  
  
Trunks smirked.  
  
"I have this power you see. To go super. We call it Super-Sayians." She said to Trunks like he was oblivious. "Our powers increase dramatically. I have never seen a Super-Sayian been defeated before. But my mother told my of a great fear. One that would some day would come and get us. She said I should train and fall in love.with anyone, for it would interfere with my training."  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Goten sat on his bed. He flipped through a photo album that Trunks had made for their 6 months anniversary. Tear drops kept falling down onto the pictures.  
  
"I remember this picture." He said as if Trunks was there with him. "It's our first winter we spent together.we went skiing."  
  
Then he flipped the page and saw a folder. He opened it and found a naked picture of Trunks in it.  
  
* * *  
  
"I am the first female of my kind to reach the level of Super-Sayian." She said.  
  
* * *  
  
He reached for the lubricant, and toke off his pants.  
  
* * *  
  
"I have already surpassed my mother and wish to surpass what my fathers level was."  
  
* * *  
  
He applied the lubricant to his hand and touched his manhood.  
  
* * *  
  
"And what happened to your father?" Trunks asked.  
  
* * *  
  
Harder, faster, softer, more, more, more! He rubbed violently, softly all ways he could think if.  
  
* * *  
  
"He was killed by three boys, two young and one old. My mother says they are the great fear. She says they are other Super-Sayians."  
  
* * *  
  
He could feel it coming, it was so fulfilling, so pleasurable, so nice. His manhood must have 8 inches long.  
  
* * *  
  
"May I ask who your father was?" Trunks asked.  
  
* * *  
  
He never stopped rubbing until.  
  
* * *  
  
His name.was Brolly." She said a little uneasy.  
  
* * *  
  
His semen burst out and it was all done.  
  
  
  
Could this possibly be Brolly's daughter? Will Trunks and Goten get back together? Will Goten keep on masterbating?  
  
Find out this and more the next chapter, Revealling. 


	5. Revealing

Revealing  
  
Authors note: sorry it has been so long since the last update oh and I don't own  
  
db/z/gt blah blah blah.  
  
Disclaimer: Trunks goes to meet this strange girls mother while Goten has family  
  
issues.  
  
"So whats your name?" Trunks asked.,  
  
"My name is. Brollic. Named for the honor of my father." Brollic said. Every  
  
moment that went by kept bringing Trunks terrible guilt.  
  
"And your mother?" asked Trunks.  
  
"Why do you need to know this?" she asked questioningly.  
  
Trunks knew what he had to do. He mustn't let her get too strong. She has the  
  
ability to destroy everybody. One wrong move and the whole world is destroyed.  
  
Had to get her away from fighting.  
  
He leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "I think I'm falling for you." then he  
  
gave her a kiss.  
  
* * *  
  
Looking through the pictures of all the fun times him and Trunks had. It mad him  
  
feel sadder and sadder. He didn't know why he wanted to feel this way but he just  
  
knew he did. All of a sudden he knew. Trunks didn't love him. No amount of  
  
grieving could cure this.  
  
* * *   
  
It felt good to Trunks. The kiss. Almost natural.  
  
They broke the kiss, Trunks feeling happy. Extremely happy.  
  
"So, where do u live?" Trunks asked.  
  
* * *   
  
Goten walked outside. There in his backyard was his swing set. Tied with ropes.  
  
With one swing the rope broke. He swung again and the rope snapped free of the  
  
set. He walked back to his room making sure to bring a chair from the kitchen. He  
  
stood on the chair and tied a rope to the light.  
  
* * *   
  
"This is it?" Trunks asked her. We were at a little house. In not too good shape  
  
either.  
  
"Yeah." she said ashamed.  
  
"Nice." Trunks tried to make her feel better. It didn't work.  
  
"Mom!" she called. "My friend wants to meet you."  
  
She came down the stairs. She looked weird. Frizzy hair. Beady eyes. Small arms,  
  
small body.  
  
"Mom, this is..." she started.  
  
"Kakarot!" her mom finished.  
  
* * *   
  
In. Out. Over. Through. Under. There a perfect knoos. Goten slowly slid it on his  
  
neck. Tears streaming down his face. He couldn't think living without Trunks.  
  
Knock. Knock. "Goten you in there?" Chichi called.  
  
"Go away." Goten choked out.  
  
"Are you alright sweety? It sounds like your crying." Chichi coaxed.   
  
"I'm fine!" he yelled.  
  
Chichi walked in to see him standing on a chair with a knoos around his neck.  
  
"Goten, no!" she screamed.  
  
Too late Goten kicked the chair out from under him.  
  
* * *   
  
"The great fear." Brollic's mother yelled.  
  
Brollic looked towards Trunks. Not looking like herself. She had the red spiky hair  
  
of Brolly. Her chest pumped out. Her arms bulged. Everything bulged. She lost  
  
control. With one mighty swing Trunks went flying.  
  
For the strangest reason the back of Trunks' neck started to itch.  
  
Will Goten kill himself? Will Trunks survive? How will Trunks have the time to  
  
scratch the back of his neck?  
  
All these questions and more will be revealed in, The Rescue. 


	6. The Rescue

Disclaimer: NO DISCLAIMER!!!  
  
I do not own db/z/gt.  
  
The Rescue  
  
Goten kicked the chair from under his feet. He started to fall. Fell straight down. It  
  
felt like he was falling forever. He fell. Down, down, down into a pair of muscular  
  
arms.  
  
Goten opened his eyes in surprise. He was staring up at the eyes of his father.  
  
"Dad?" he asked through tears. "How did you know?"  
  
"When a loved your true love is in despair or danger, a saiyan feels it, on the back  
  
of his/her neck." Goku said.  
  
"Why?" he said quitely. Goku leaned closer. "Why did you stop me?!" he yelled. "I  
  
wanted to die! I can't live anymore!"  
  
Goku looked at him. Starting to get angry. "So is that what you me to do? To just let  
  
my son die? Do u want to die?" Goku held Goten up by the throat. Tightening. "Do  
  
you still want to die? Do you want your father to be reduced to killing his own son?  
  
Do you?!" Goku yelled. Goten face was growing blue. Now purple. His eyes were  
  
starting to flicker. His hand went limp.  
  
"Goku, no!" Chichi yelled. Goku let go. Before Goten hit the ground he took a  
  
swing at the rope and cut it. Goten hit the ground hard. Chichi ran up to his side.  
  
Goten took a deep breath.  
  
"He's fine! Leave him alone!" Goku yelled and started to leave the room.  
  
"But Goku," Chichi started.  
  
"Leave!" Goku yelled. Chichi ran out. Goku slammed the door behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks got up from the punch. Brushing himself off. His neck still itching. Why was  
  
his neck itching? There it stopped.  
  
"Hey you're pretty strong. Almost as powerful as your father." Trunks said to  
  
Brollic who wasn't Brollic anymore but some ravage beast.  
  
"Even more powerful." said Brollic's mother. "I started her training at super saiyan  
  
level when she was 4. As you know her father was presumed dead before she was  
  
born. So I needed to be cautious. She had her fathers power but with more control.  
  
The first time she went legendary, she was too much. So I started practicing. Now  
  
we have a mind link. She acts like a normal girl but with the right trigger, 'great  
  
fear' she becomes a mindless beast under my control."  
  
"That's terrible." Trunks said.  
  
She shrugged. "Attack!"  
  
Brollic came after him. Took her hand back and swung full force at him. He jumped  
  
over her but she anticipated that. Before he landed she was on her hands and kicked  
  
him was both feet. He went through the wall.  
  
Trunks stood up just for his head to be grabbed and thrown into the ground. Brollic  
  
jumped up and slammed down on his head with her feet. Brollic stood there, barely  
  
breaking a sweat. In a flash Trunks was up and a super saiyan. He was ready this  
  
time.  
  
Brollic charged, hands out, blast forming. From two feet away, still charging, she  
  
shot it at him. Trunks jumped up and went to kick her the side of her head. Brollic  
  
was too fast. She grabbed his foot, swung him around, and threw him up. Brollic  
  
flew up there with him and slammed him back down. Immediately after Trunks hit  
  
the ground, Brollic started throwing a barrage of blast down.  
  
It took a few minutes for the smoke to clear. When it did, Brollic landed next to  
  
Trunks. She palmed his face and picked him up. She started to form a blast.  
  
"Now you die!" she mumbled.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten lay in his bed, thinking. Thinking about what his dad said. When your one  
  
true love is in danger you feel it. A tingle on the back of your neck. So, all I have to  
  
do is get Trunks in danger and if I feel anything I will know. But how will I get him  
  
in danger?  
  
All of a sudden a tingle was on the back of his neck. "Trunks," he whispered. He  
  
knew it was Trunks. It had to be Trunks. Goten went to super. He felt his power.  
  
More power he ever had. It was emense. It was natural.  
  
Goten flew up, through his roof. Where was Trunks? He could feel that he was in  
  
danger but where? Goten saw an explosion. In the far distance he saw something in  
  
the air, shooting blast after blast. He flew there.  
  
Amazingly, this new power gave him super speed too. He got there in under a  
  
minute. The smoke was just clearing. There was Trunks, laying on the ground, limp.  
  
The girl walked up to Trunks, picked him up. She started to form a blast. She  
  
mumbled something but couldn't here.  
  
Goten flew down, foot out. The girl anticipated it and ducked. Goten was ready.  
  
Along with the power and speed came the knowledge. He quickly turned around  
  
and upper cutted the girl. She got hit. And flew up. By that time Trunks was now  
  
aware again of what was happening.  
  
"Brollic, no!" Trunks yelled. Goten picked him up and started to fly away. Trunks  
  
kept on kicking and yelling. Goten stoped.  
  
He held Trunks out in front of him. "What is wrong with you? Who is that? Why do  
  
you want to save her when she tried to kill you?" Trunks looked at him, teary eyed.  
  
Not tears of sorrow or happiness. Tears of longing, tears of lonliness. Trunks  
  
blushed and looked down. "Wait a second. Do you love her?" Goten asked. "I  
  
thought you loved me!" Trunkls said nothing. "Answer me!  
  
"I don't know. Ok. I don't know. I had to calm her down. So I kissed her. It felt  
  
good, really good." Trunks answered.  
  
By that time Brollic caught up to them. She was charging like a pistol right at them.  
  
Creating a field of some sort of energy. A blast was forming around her. Goten  
  
easily dodged.  
  
"Was it better than the other night?" Goten yelled. "Is she better than me?" All the  
  
while Brollic was shooting blast at them. Goten dodged them easily. Trunks said  
  
nothing. Goten got mad. Really mad. He picked Trunks up and threw him at Brollic.  
  
Brollic caught him and was getting ready to kill him. Goten charged at them and  
  
punched her in the face. She went spiraling down, losing grip of Trunks. Goten and  
  
Trunks fly away before she hit the ground.  
  
Will Trunks leave Goten for Brollic? How will Goten react? Will Brollic ever get a  
  
hit on Goten? All these questions and more will be answered on the next chapter:  
  
The Rampage. 


	7. The Rampage

Disclaimer: Brollic goes on a Rampage.  
  
I do not own db/z/gt.  
  
The Rampage.  
  
Goten flew Trunks back to his house. Goten had calmed down and wasn't as buff  
  
Trunks being in danger had made him. Goten slammed him on the couch. And  
  
walked back out. Goten sat on the front porch, not wanting to be near Trunks.  
  
"And Goten came right in time to save me." Trunks finished explaining to Goten's  
  
family. He "forgot" to leave out their fight.  
  
"Maybe I should go talk to him. I was a little too hard on him before." Goku said  
  
and started walking to the door.   
  
"No, let me!" Trunks yelled. "I lo- I'm his best friend. I should talk to him. And  
  
besides it is all my fault."  
  
Trunks got up and walked out the door. He sat down next to Goten and put his arm  
  
around him. He leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "I still love you."   
  
"Who do you love more? Me or her?" Goten said starting to cry. He didn't want to  
  
it just came out. He thought for sure Trunks was the one. He loved him. He truly  
  
did.  
  
Trunks hesitated. "I love you. I've always have. You know I do."  
  
"Then why didn't you want me to stop her. You love her too. Would you stop me if  
  
I couldn't control myself! If I went Ozzaru, would you stick around, at all costs, to  
  
try and change me back., or would you just fly away?"  
  
"I-I, I just don't know. You can't ask me these questions. It's not fair." Trunks said.   
  
"So, what you're saying is you'd change her back and not me?" Goten said. He got  
  
up and started to walk away, into the forest.  
  
Trunks got up and started to chase him, "Wait!" he yelled. He didn't stop. Goten  
  
just sped up.  
  
"That's not what I meant." Trunks yelled and sped up too. "It was just the moment.  
  
If you went Ozzaru I would stop you. I only said no because the time hadn't come."  
  
Goten sped up, so did Trunks. "I love you!" Trunks yelled. Goten was in an all out  
  
run. Trunks ran after him.  
  
Trunks was always faster than him. After a few minutes Trunks caught up. Trunks  
  
lunged, he jumped on Goten and wrestled him to the ground. He flipped him over so  
  
he was on his back.  
  
"Listen, Goten. I love you." Trunks said, starting to cry. Tears falling onto Goten's  
  
cheek, Trunks kissed him. He kissed him and kissed him. Right there on the forest  
  
floor, they started to make out.   
  
Trunks broke the kiss for a second to take off his shirt, revealing his perfect chest.  
  
They kissed for longer this time. Next time they broke the kiss they took off their  
  
pants. Trunks, with boxers and Goten with boxers and a shirt that Trunks took off of  
  
him in a minute. Slowly, Goten took off his and Trunks' boxers. Laying there naked,  
  
kissing and Trunks on top, Trunks grabbed Goten's legs and forced them to curl up  
  
to near his head, reavealing his butt.  
  
Trunks, slowly, knowing this is his first penetration, penetrated his ass. Goten gave  
  
a yelp and smiled. Trunks pulled himself out and put it back in. It felt good to  
  
Trunks but hurt Goten. It wasn't pleasurable for Goten but he didn't let it show.   
  
Trunks sat up and curved his back for more pleasure. He did a couple of harder  
  
thrusts. They hurt Goten more but gave Trunks better pleasure. Again. Again.  
  
Thrust. Thrust. Harder. Harder. Yes. Yes.  
  
"Ow." Giten said quietly.  
  
Trunks didn't stop but laid flat on Goten stomach. "What?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Nothing." Goten said. "It's just that nothing."  
  
Trunks thrusted harder than ever and felt it starting to cum. Goten said, "ow" again  
  
but, Trunks didn't hear. He was too absorbed in the immense pleasure. Again.  
  
Thrust. Harder than ever.   
  
He was cumming. Cumming. Yes, yes. "YES!" Trunks yelled and came.  
  
Trunks came out and they got dressed. They both walked back to Goten's house  
  
where Chichi was in a panic.  
  
"What is it, mom? Where's dad?" Goten asked.  
  
"The girl you fought. She's on a rampage. Your father is fighting. Look!." Chichi  
  
pointed to the TV.   
  
There was Brollic and Goku fighting in the city. Brollic took a couple swings at  
  
Goku, she hit hard, Goku went flying into a building.  
  
Where is Brollic mother? Will Goku win the fight? Why didn't Trunks wipe himself  
  
up? All these questions and more will be answered in: The Fight! 


	8. The Fight

Disclaimer: Goten and Trunks go to fight Brollic and save Goku.  
  
I do not own db/z/gt.  
  
The Fight  
  
Goten and Trunks flew hurriedly into town. They got there in record time. There  
  
was Brollic standing over Goku limp body. Goten raced down.  
  
"No!" he yelled and kicked Brollic in the head.  
  
Brollic looked at Goten and noticed him. He was the one that gave her, her first  
  
defeat. He must die!  
  
"Hey Trunks!" Goten called. "Do you think you can hold her off while I search for her mother to  
  
calm her down?"  
  
"Why don't you look for her?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Because I'm faster and have better eyes. I'll find her faster. And besides if you go  
  
SS2 you should be fine for enough time for me to find her." Goten said.  
  
Goten flew off and Trunks went SS2. Brollic tried to fly after Goten. Goten did a little flip around  
  
to be behind Brollic. He grabbed her foot and said, "No, no, no Brollic." and he threw her down  
  
to the ground.  
  
Goten flew off and away.  
  
Brollic got up off the ground, looked around for Goten and saw Trunks. She charged. Goten  
  
jumped up and around Brollic. "You don't have to fight me, Brollic." She swung her fist over her  
  
head and slammed it down. Trunks was quick and flew up. "Stop this Brollic. This is not who you  
  
are." Brollic jumped up and swung again this time hitting him. Trunks went flying back still  
  
talking, "you are a sweet girl who wouldn't want to hurt anybody." Trunks righted himself in the  
  
air just in time for Brollic to catch up to him. She balled her hands and gained energy while  
  
slamming down onto his head. Trunks went spiraling down and hit the ground hard. Brollic lifted  
  
her fist high in the air. Gaining a swirling amount of energy around her fist. Just then Goten came  
  
back. "Her mother is dead. I fo-" Goten started before he saw and heard what happened. "I love  
  
you, Brollic" Trunks said and leaned up to kiss her.   
  
Brollic changed back to normal and Goten looked on in sadness and horror. A single tear streaked  
  
down his face. Goten flew away.   
  
Trunks stood up. "Goten, wait?" But Goten was gone.  
  
Brollic stood up and looked at Trunks. "Foregt about him. We're in love. We can do anything."  
  
Brollic said. "Let's go back to my house."  
  
Will Trunks go with Brollic? Will he go after Goten? Why doesn't Brollic care her mothers dead?  
  
All these Questions and more will be revealed on The Temptation. 


	9. The Temptation

Disclaimer: Goten pounders while Trunks thinks things over with Brollic.  
  
I do not own db/z/gt.  
  
The Temptations  
  
"Let's go back to my house." Brollic said.  
  
Trunks looked down at her, "sure" is all he said. They flew away Trunks never looking back.  
  
Never wanting to look back. Just wanting to forget Goten.  
  
* * *  
  
Why? Goten thought. Why would he do that. He said he loved me. I thought he meant it. After  
  
we um, well, yeah. I thought he wouldn't have minded fighting her. Even maybe killing her. But  
  
him kissing her. Him telling her he loves him. What does that mean? Who does he really love me  
  
or her.  
  
He flew over the vast lands. Over the farms and over mountains. He didn't really know or care  
  
where he was going.   
  
If he really loved her than why when he was about to die did I get that feeling of power a sayian  
  
gets when their true love is in danger? Why? Why? WHY? "WHY!?" he yelled and  
  
instantaneously a huge blast seemed to come out of his whole body and went straight for the  
  
nearest mountain. It hit and blew up and good portion of it.  
  
Goten kept flying.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks and Brollic landed at her house.  
  
"Come in, now I can actually give you the tour I wanted to give you." Brollic said and walked in   
  
all happy. Trunks had never seen her like this before.  
  
Trunks was void of emotions and just walked in after her.   
  
First she took him to the living room. A not big t.v. was there and a beaten up old couch. There  
  
was the kitchen on the other side of the main downstairs hallway. It was small. It had a stove and  
  
an oven. Rusted pots and pans were everywhere. At the end of the hallway was the stairway. It  
  
was a spiral staircase. Upstairs was another hallway. Not long. One side was a door leading to her  
  
bedroom and another door leading to "the master bedroom." Brollic said.  
  
She sat down on the edge of the bed and patted beside her for Trunks to sit down. Trunks sat  
  
next to her. They looked at each other, Trunks void of emotions still, until Trunks just lunged. He  
  
kissed her deeply and forced her down so that he was on top of her.  
  
* * *  
  
Goten kept flying. He must have flown almost a quarter way around the world by now. He didn't  
  
care. He just wanted to fly. Fly forever and forget his problens.  
  
Who does he love me or her? Me or her? Me or he- I got it I'll just go back and ask him myself.  
  
Goten headed back. Past the blown up mountain. Past the open fields. Past the farm. To the town.   
  
The last thing Goten remembered was Brollic saying: let's go back to my house. He figured out  
  
where his house was then by that he flew the direction he flew when going to save Trunks. He  
  
flew as fast as he could.   
  
He landed outside in a few minutes. He walked in and heard sounds coming from upstairs. He  
  
walked up the stairs and into the room where he heard the noise. The sight of what he say was too  
  
great. His body filled with anger. He couldn't help it. He went SS2 and was going to fight or  
  
maybe kill something.  
  
* * *  
  
Trunks kissed her deeply. He started to kiss her neck. He passionately ripped off her shirt. He  
  
undid her bra and started to suck on her nipples. She giggled.  
  
Trunks, still not showing any emotions, took off his shirt. Brollic liked his nice body. He undid his  
  
pants and slipped them off. His took off his boxers too. She liked that even more. Brollic slipped  
  
off her underwear and pants too.  
  
Slowly, knowing this w4aas her first time, Trunks inserted himself. She liked this. They slowly  
  
moved up to the top of the bed, fucking all the way.   
  
He lifted her up into a sitting position and he sat in front of her too. She wrapped her legs around  
  
him and pushed him in further.  
  
Just then he heard the front door open. Someone was coming up the stairs. Probably Goten.  
  
Trunks wanted him to see. Wanted hiom to see him with somebody else. The timing couldn't be  
  
better. He was about to cum.  
  
The door opened and he came. Trunks looked right at Goten and winked.   
  
Goten was angry. He powered up and charged.  
  
Why did Trunks go all the way with Brollic? Will Goten really kill them? Why is brollic acting so  
  
weird? All these question and more will be answered in...  
  
Now is a chance for you to help me. Give me a title and an idea for the next chapter. Which ever  
  
one is best I'll use. 


	10. The End

Disclaimer: I didn't take any ideas but I've xome to a conclusion: everybody hates Brollic and  
  
therefore she must die!  
  
I do not own db/z/gt.  
  
Authors note: this is the last :( and its also not gonna be a good one :'( I assure you if you read  
  
further you will not be happy. This has been my warning.  
  
The End  
  
Goten charged right at Trunks. Trunks came out of Brollic and did a flip in the air. He landed  
  
with his fett in his pants. Not wanting to be naked while fighting this fight he pulled them up.  
  
Goten landed on the bed right next to Brollic. He kicked in the side of the head and she flew the  
  
corner where she lay weeping.  
  
"Look at what you reduced her too!" Goten yelled.  
  
Trunks looked over. "I don't see anything wrong."  
  
"By now she would've killed me by now." Goten said. By looking at Trunks' puzzled face he  
  
knew he didn't know what he was talking about. "Your love. Her mother was right. To be a true  
  
fearless fighter you need no love."  
  
"What about you and me?" Trunks said.  
  
"We love each other. If we didn't then you wouldn't have come back to fuck her and I wouldn't  
  
have try to stop you. We are driven by our emotions. She wasn't. She lived purely to fight."  
  
Trunks was shocked. He never thought Goten could think that about anyone. "So giving her love  
  
is bad? Why is giving someone love bad? Showing someone they are wanted. Why is this so bad?"  
  
Tears started to roll down his cheecks.  
  
"It is when it destroys you. Sooner or later you will leave her and then she will be nothing. An  
  
empty cell. Fighting didn't work. Loving didn't work. She will just give up on society and do  
  
nothing. Become a shut-in."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying." Goten didn't want to say. It was too much. "I'm saying that she shouldn't live  
  
anymore." He raised his arm and aimed at Brollic. Starting to cry and not making eye contact with  
  
Trunks he said, "I'm sorry Trunks. I really do love you." And he shot a blast right at her.  
  
"No!" Trunks yelled. In a moment of blind passion he jumped in front of the blast catching its full  
  
effect. He was disintegrated. Killed. Destroyed for the soul reason that he couldn't stand to see  
  
anybody hurt.  
  
Goten didn't know what to. "What have I done?" he ran up to Brollic. "This is you fault!" he  
  
grabbed and shook her. She looked helpless. Not the ruthless fighter that almost killed him and  
  
Trunks.   
  
"Wheres Trunks?" she asked.  
  
"He's gone." Goten said. She started crying and yelling again "But don't worry you'll be with him  
  
soon." she seemed happy with this news. She was too blind with love now. Like a child. Not  
  
knowing what was going on.  
  
Goten grabbed her head in his palm. He started to squeeze. Harder, harder. Tighter, tighter. She  
  
screamed, "what are you doing to me." he could only finish the job. He started to feel the blood  
  
trickle down her head. He squeezed harder and her head popped. Her body dropped.  
  
All of a sudden Goku crashed through the wall. He looked beaten up. Probably from Brollic. He  
  
looked around the room. Saw Brollic, headless. Saw ashes and burn marks, Trunks.   
  
"What happened here?" Goku asked.  
  
"I'm sorry father." he formed a blast inside his body and let it out. Blowing himself up. 


End file.
